Pocion de amor
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: Porque el no podia dejar que se metieran con lo que era suyo aun tratandose de su preciado decimo
1. La poción de haru

Una castaña muy emocionada con una pequeña botella color lila en manos saltando y dando vueltas, se notaba que estaba muy feliz pues había ido con un "brujo" para saber su fortuna en el amor pero al final aquel tipo le regalo una "poción de amor" y está al ponerla en la bebida de la persona que quieras que se enamore de ti lo hará y despertara sentimientos ocultos en el corazón de la persona y haru tenia la misión de hacer que tsuna la bebiera y así se dispuso a ir a la casa de este...

-Haru toco la puerta cuidando muy bien la botella- Voy, voy

Hahi! es la voz de tsuna-san... BIEN! vamos a poner el plan en marcha!

-tsuna abrió la puerta y observo a haru- Haru que haces aquí?

Vine a saludar a tsuna-san y... y darle a probar esta bebida... que le regalaron a haru-desu -haru comenzó a jugar con sus manos- pu-puedo pasar?

Si... no hay problema -tsuna se hizo a un lado para que esta pasara-

Haru fue a la cocina a poner su plan en marcha pero no espero que hubieran visitas de más...

Hahi?... que hacen yamamoto-san, gokudera-san y ryohei-san en casa de tsuna-san?

Mujer estúpida su mano derecha siempre tiene que estar con el decimo!

Hahahaha yo no tenía otra cosa que hacer

!Es extremo¡

*Vaya si que son raros los amigos de tsuna-san, haru no podría soportarlos mucho-desu*- ha-haru va a servir un poco de jugo para tsuna-san

Yo te ayudo haru

No hay necesidad de ayudar a haru, ella puede sola, gracias tsuna-san

Bueno... como quieras haru

La chica de ojos chocolate comenzó a servir jugo para los guardianes pero a él de tsuna le puso un poco del líquido de aquella botella color lila pero algo pasó...

Haru trae jugo para todos!

Pero un pequeño lambo iba corriendo y empujo a haru haciendo que esta se tropezara y tirara la bandeja con los vasos

Hahi! pe-perdón tsuna-san

N-no te preocupes haru yo lo limpiare... podrías servir mas jugo haru?

H-hai!-así haru volvió a servir jugo y en el que era especialmente para tsuna puso aquel liquido pero se distrajo un poco al ver a I-pin jugando con tijeras así que fue a quitárselas mientras que gokudera fue a la cocina ya que no aguantaba la sed y agarro el vaso que se suponía era para el decimo y al ver que los otros vasos estaban vacios solo gruño y sirvió jugo en los faltantes, después noto aquella botella lila, este la abrió y puso un poco en las bebidas supuso iba con el liquido y después lo llevo para que tomaran su vaso los guardianes- D-donde están los vasos? -pregunto una muy preocupad haru y aun mas al ver la botellita lila vacía- Que rayos! ha-haru está muy preocupada -así haru fue hacia el comedor donde estaban todos los guardianes bebiendo el jugo con la poción

Q-que va a hacer haru... q-quien habrá tomado de la poción...

Haru estas muy rara? te encuentras bien?

S-si yamamoto-san, haru esta very good! -*Maldición que hará haru ahora*-

Hibari apareció de la nada dejando a todos muy asustados...

Herbívoros donde está el bebe?

Hi-hibari-san! que hace aquí!

Hm... Eso no te incumbe herbívoro

Pe-pero está en mi casa...

Hmp... -Hibari le quito su vaso a tsuna para tomar de el- si no está el bebe mejor me voy...

Ciaossu! hibari

Oh bebe...

Qué bueno que estas aquí ¿quieres jugo?

Ya tome el del herbívoro y que querías

Lo que quería era que todos los guardianes, el jefe y haru estuvieran reunidos y aunque no pudo asistir mokuru por motivos que desconozco les diré mi porque de esta reunión -El arcobaleno del sol salto en la cabeza de tsuna dejándole un gran chichón-

REBORN!

Dame-tsuna, guardianes y haru estará preguntándose del porque de todos aquí

Hahi... haru no sabe porque se queda ella en una reunión vongola, haru tiene un mal presentimiento...

-Reborn oculto su rostro en el sombrero con una sonrisa un tanto macabra- ya casi es la hora

L-la hora de que reborn-san -pregunto gokudera-

De que la posion haga efecto en ustedes

P-poción? que poción?

Hm Dame-tsuna es un entrenamiento disfrútenlo solo queda menos de medio minuto -Reborn salto por la ventana y se marcho-}

P-pero reborn a donde... vas

Que planeara el chiquitín?

No se pero... co-comienzo a sentir algo en mi pecho al extremo! –Dijo ryohei callendo de rodillas-

Y-yo también… que esta pasando decimo

No lo se… pero du-duele

Hahi! Tsuna-san! Que le ocurre!

H-haru…

Herbivoros…

Los 5 chicos se desmayaron… lo que hizo que haru se alarmara pero solo pudo sentarlos en el sillón hasta que despertaran y haci paso un poco mas de una hora, haru estaba en la cocina y comenzaron a despertar los guardianes y su jefe

Q-que paso?

No se decimo pero me siento un poco extraño…

Hahahaha que raro

¡EXTREMO!

Cabeza de césped no grites! Que me duele mas la cabeza

Hahi! Mina-san ya despertaron que bueno…

HARU! –Gritaron todos al unisono hasta hibari… eso si es raro-

H-hai! Haru en puede ayudarlos?... chicos? –todos se quedaron observando a haru sin perder un solo detalle de aquel cuerpo que aun para su edad estaba bien formado ya que tenia 16 años-

O-oe haru… te gustaría co-comer con…conmigo?

Hahi?... CLARO YAMAMOTO-SAN! HARU TIENE HAMBRE!

P-pues vamos… -Yamamoto estaba actuando raro y eso haru lo sbaia muy bien pero porque?, además estaba muy sonrojado-

YO TAMBIEN VOY! –grito gokudera muy enojado pero también muy rojo de la cara-

Goku-gokudera-san? –haru le miro a el peliplateado pero este desvio su mirada con las mejillas rojas-

Tambien puedo ir ha-haru?

TSUNA-SAN! C-claro que puede ir… si a yamamoto-san no le molesta –pero cuando se io vuelta noto que era arrastrada por el hermano de kyoko gritando ¡AL EXTREMO! Y atrás de este estaban tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto y un poco atrás hibari lo cual hizo que la castaña no entendiera y le saliera un gotita en su nuca-

Que esta pasando aquí-desu… oni-chan podría bajar a haru?

Eh? A… pe-perdon –Ryohei se detuvo y se sonrojo- qui-quieresiraalgúnlugarconmigoa lextremo! –pero este dijo sus palabras tan rápido que haru no pudo comprender-

Hahi… haru no pudo entender lo que dice ryohei-san

Que si… -pero fue interrumpido por un agitado tsuna-

Ha-haru… que bueno…que te…alcance… -decia jadeando- quieres… ir a mi… a mi casa?...- este se comenzó a sonrojar-

Tsuna-san esta invitando a haru a su casa! Haru es muy feliz!

Entonces… es un si?

Claro que… -Hibari le tapo la boca a la chica y se la llevo casi a rastras-

Hmmmm! –haru trataba de gritar pero no podía asi que comenzó a patalear lo que causo que hibari la soltara- Hibari-san! No jale a haru de esa manera-desu!

Hn… herbívora vamos…

Hahi? A donde hibari-san, haru tiene que ir con tsuna-san porque tiene UNA CITA!

-Hibari lanzo una mirada amenazadora a haru- Te morderé hasta la muerte

N-no haru no quiere morir, aun no haru se tiene que casar con tsuna-san!

No lo permitiré

HAAAARUUUUU! –Grito tsuna a lo lejos-

Tsuna-san! Por aquí! –Haru hizo señas con su mano y asi tsuna al localizarla corri mas para estar con ella-

Me asuste mucho al no verte haru

No se preocupe tsuna-san! Haru esta bien

Herbivoro no interrumpas

Hi-hibari-san! …. Yo solo vine por haru –Tsuna se puso firme- Ella vendrá conmigo quieras o no

Oh… el herbívoro reta a el carnívoro?

S-SI! –Tsuna tomo sus pastillas para entrar a forma Reborn- Te estoy esperando… todo sea por haru

-Haru se ruborizo y hibari saco sus tonfas y comenzó a atacar a tsuna pero este solo esquivaba sus golpes- Herbivoro no intentes esquivar solamente –Tsuna solo sonrio y de inmediato lo golpeo sin problema haciendo que hibari fuera lanzado a un edificion cerca, haru solo grito su nombre haciendo que tsuna se desconsentrara y eso lo apovecho hibari para golpearle en la quijada y después en el estomago, tsuna escupió sangre pero no le tomo importancia solo se elevo un poco mas y se puso en posición para hacer X-burner (lógicamente con poca potencia, no quería matar a hibari solo herirlo para dejarlo en paz con haru) hasta que haru se puso delante de hibari extendiedo sus manos sorprendiendo al decimo vongola con lo cual paro su ataque-

Haru no quiere que peleen!

-Hibari solo se levanto- Tsunayoshi sawada después continuaremos con nuestra pelea –Sacudio su uniforme y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de haru lo cual la dejo muy sorprendida y sonrojada después hibari se marcho, tsuna estaba con la boca abierta en su forma normal pero gokudera lo saco del shock al gritar su nombre-

DECIMO! Esta bien?

S-si… pero ese maldito de hibari…

Decimo? –Gokudera observo un aura negra en tsuna causándole temor… nunca había visto de esa forma a su decimo pero después vio a haru con los ojos abierto… demasiado abiertos y sonrojada- Oe estúpida mujer

Hahi? –Haru salió de su transe y al escuchar las palabras del peli-plata comenzó a insultarlo- Haru no es estúpida! Gokudera-san es un imbécil!

-De alguna manera esas palabras le dolieron a gokudera pero no sabia porque, siempre le había dicho asi, porque hasta ahora se sentía mal al escucharlo de ella- Hmp

Ha-haru tiene que irse a casa… ya es muy tarde

Hahahaha yo te acompaño haru

Vamonos estúpida mujer

V-vamos haru

Yo te acompaño al extremo!

Hahi…. Haru no puede ser acompañada por todos

Entonces yo ire con la estúpida mujer después de todo mi casa esta cerca de la suya

S-si gokudera-san -*Rayos yo quería acompañar a haru…pero ponerme contra gokudera-kun…no* Tsuna comenzó a temblar-

Furioso al extremo!

Hahahahah bueno no importa… otro dia será haru adiós! –Dijo yamamoto mientras se retiraba pero antes le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a haru-

ME VOY CON KYOKO AL EXTREMO! –Ryohei comenzó a tratar y también le dio un beso a haru pero en la mejilla (cosa demasiado rara en el hermano de kyoko)

Y-yo también me voy haru

Hahi!... adiós tsuna-san –Haru corrió a abrazar a tsuna dejando a los que veian esa escena un tanto celosos- Adios tsuna-san! –Gritaba haru mientras caminaba a lado de gokudera-

Adios…

*.*.*.*

Gokudera sentía como si su mundo rodara alrededor de haru pero porque? Simplemente quería estar con la estúpida mujer sin un motivo en especial… ya había sentido eso antes pero esta vez era mas fuerte, quería abrazar a haru como si su vida dependiera de eso… que le estaba pasando se estaba volviendo… "cursi"? ¡NO! Eso jamás ni muerto, solo sentía un pequeño afecto por la castaña y nada mas, eso era lo que creía y se quería convencer de eso.

Y… gokudera-san –Pregunto haru mientras jugaba con sus dedos y un poco sonrojada-

Hn… que pasa mujer?

P-porque se ofreció para acompañar a haru a su casa?

Porque me queda de paso, solamente no te sientas importante mujer estúpida

Hahi! Haru no es estúpida!

Hmp… -*Porque maldita sea me siento asi…*- Ya llegamos

G-gracias… creo, por acompañar a haru a su casa-desu

Hn… como sea –Gokudera saco un cigarro y lo encendio para después meterlo en su boca-

HAYATO!

-el peli-plateado se asombro de escuchar su nombre… nunca le había dicho a si pero por una parte se sentía feliz- que!

Eso le hara daño! –Haru le arrebato su cigarro a gokudera y lo tiro para después pisarlo- Haru se preocupa por la salud de gokudera-san…

Eh? Pero que estupideces dices, ahora me debes un cigarro!

No! Haru cree que eso le hara daño a gokudera-san y haru no quiere que le pase algo a su…-Pauso para después continuar- Gokudera-san…

Oh! Entonces le preocupo a la estúpida mujer eh? –Dijo gokudera con tono burlon pero seductor-

-Haru se pudo mas roja que un tomate- N-no… bueno talvez… pero haru cree que gokudera-san se burlara de ella por decirle que se preocupa por su salud

Me alegra mucho… haru

Haru es muy feliz, porque gokudera-san llamo a haru por su nombre

No te emociones solo me siento feliz de que alguien se preocupe por mi…

Hahi!... haru … invita a gokudera a su casa… por acompañar a haru y no aceptara un no por respuesta de gokudera -san

Hmp… no creo que tus padres…

No! Estabien los padres de haru no están… haru estará sola por 6 meses… y a haru no le gusta estar sola…

Que miedosa…

No lo soy!... bu-bueno un poco pero tu no estas como yo no sabes lo que siento si estoy sin compañía…

Si lo se, vivo solo

Hahi! Haru no lo sabia-desu

Tch… es porque casi no hablas conmigo estúpida mujer además yo tampoco sabia que estabas sola

Bueno eso quiere decir que haru y gokudera denem conversar mas no?

Creo…

Bueno, gokudera-san entre

G-gracias…

Gokudera estaba incomodo al estar con una chica y solo los dos en una casa muy grande a su parecer, conversaron y tomaron té al parecer haru era mas divertida de lo que creía gokudera y este era muy divertido a comparación de lo creía haru que era, un amargado pero no es asi, es divertido y sociable y eso le gustaba mucho de el, esa parte que no sabia que existía. Gokudera tenia necesidad de ir al baño a si que se retiro un momento siguiendo las indicasiones de haru: Subir las escaleras 2 puerta a la izquierda y asi gokudera encontró dicha puerta pero no era baño, sino el cuarto de la susodicha que era todo lo contrario a lo que creía del cuerto de la castaña, no era rosa, no tenia peluches, ni flores, ni corazoncitos, nada propio de una mujer… su cuarto tenia las paredes eran color celeste y habían muchos porters de anime y de bandas de rock lo que dejo con los ojos abiertos como platos, nunca conoció ese lado de haru miura, se asombro tenían los mismos gustos y a el le atraía mucho aquella muchacha de secundaria entonces… ¿Por qué no pedirle que salgan?... NO! Que estaba pensando ese no era su estilo! Para nada

Vaya… que guardadito se lo tenia la mujer estúpida –Decia gokudera sorprendido-

Hahi! Que hace gokudera-san en el cuarto de haru?

Tch me diste las indicaciones mal, dijiste la segunda puerta a la izquierda y era la de tu cuarto estúpida mujer…

Ha-haru se equivoco era a la derecha…

Ya me di cuenta , ti-tienes un cuarto decente…

Are... gracias?

Hmp… como sea espero que esta vez no te equivoques con la ubicación del baño mujer estúpida

Haru no es estúpida! –Gokudera solo sonrio le gustaba verla enojarse, sonrojarse, reírse… pero no le gustaba verla llorar eso hacia que se pusiera de pésimo humor, le molestaba le enfermaba verla asi- Haru… -Susurro para si-

Haru bajo a la sala pensando en que dira gokudera de ella por ver su habitación asi… ella sabia que aquella habitación no parecía de mujer… si no de hombre pero no podía dejar lo que mas le gustaba solo para complacer a los demás, ella debía de ser feliz al ser ella misma y que la quieran por lo que era y no por algo que aparenta ser, pero le importaba mucho lo que dijera gokudera pero ¿Por qué? Que tenia de especial su opinión… solo le importaba las opiniones de tsuna y solo de tsuna entonces porque tanta preocupación de lo que pensara el peli-plateado… debía averiguar ese sentimiento que no había sentido por nadie mas que por tsuna pero era un poco diferente y mas fuerte, eso mismo le pasaba a gokudera hayato que pensaría esa estúpida mujer de el? Abra pensado mal en entrar a su cuarto, pero ella fue quien dio mal la indicasion… pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue el ver que la mayoría o todas las bandas que le gustaban a el también le gustaban a haru, maldita sea asi la convertía e la perfeccion para el!, pero esa mujer estaba enamorada de su decimo, nunca le haría caso a la mano derecha de su amado… jamás

Gokudera bajo encontrándose con haru que observaba la ventana y sonreía como si algo hermoso estuviera afuera por lo que bajo un poco mas de prisa y vio en donde haru observaba… estaba nevando y debía admitirlo era hermoso el paisaje cubierto por esa capa blanca y helada, le recordaba a su madre… esa piel blanca y cremosa era como la nieve… haru también tenia una piel hermosa y apetecible… gokudera admitia que haru estaba de muy buen ver para su edad ella era una adolecente muy hermosa y fue en ese momento que haru se desato su coleta que tenia, gokudera no sabia porque lo había hecho pero al ver ese hermoso cabello largo que estaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros hacia que se viera un mas hermosa y decidió hacerlo… confesar su amor a aquella chica, estaban solos sin nadie que los moleste era la hora de decirle su amor

Oe estúpida mujer… -Las mejillas de gokudera comenzaron a teñirse de un carmín intenso que llamo la atención de la castaña de 16 años y provoco que pensara que el chico bomba se veía muy lindo sonrojado lo cual no era mentira porque aunque gokudera fuera todo un galan a su corta edad ese toque carmín en sus mejillas lo hacia ver a un mas guapo- Te-tengo que decirte algo

Que pasa gokudera-san?... acaso ya se aburrió y se va a casa… -Dijo haru con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras-

N-no es eso, es solo que yo… mira mujer… -Gokudera solo vacilaba *Joder! Porque no puedo decirlo…*- Yo te… yo quiero que tu y yo… tch maldición

Gokudera-san? –Esa voz… hacia que el plateado temblara y que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y esos labios… esos labios que producían ese bello sonido, quería besarla y abrazarla en su interior exigía los calidos labios de la chica-

TEAMO! –Dijo rápido… pero haru capto cada letra a la perfeccion provocándole una sonrisa a la chica-

Te tardaste… haru ya no hubiera esperado tanto –Muy bien estaba muy confundido la bomba humana, no sabia que se había perdido desde cuando empezó a interesarse la castaña en el?-

Q-que?... no estabas

No… al principio eso creía pero… hoy me di cuenta de a quien quiere mi corazón, se que tsuna-san nunca será para haru y tsuna se merece a alguien mejor como kyoko-chan, haru estuvo feliz de que tsuna en toda la tarde después de su desmayo se portara tan amable con haru, pero ella sabe que fue por la poción que me vendió el brujo…

Brujo? Poción?

Hahi!... haru no les había contado porque no tenia la oportunidad de decírselos pero haru cada mes va con alguien para que le adivine su suerte en el amor… -Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa- pero al brujo con el que voy con frecuencia no estaba y cuando haru ya se hiba se encontró con un mini brujo que le vendió a haru una poción de amor…

C-como puedes creer en esas cosas?...

Haru cree en esas cosas porque si!... solo que al parecer todos tomaron de la poción y ahora todos están enamorados de haru… pero haru no sabe si gokudera-san en verdad ama a haru o solo es por la poción …

Yo no tome del jugo haru…

Hahi? Por-porque gokudera-san?

Porque no alcanzaba para todos y yo le di mi vaso a el decimo

Pe-pero te desmayaste como los demás

Hibari me golpeo por insultarlo… en si yo me desmaye primero por dios estúpida mujer no te diste cuenta!

N-no… haru estaba muy asustada por la poción…

Y el efecto cuando pasara? Estúpida mujer no me digas que no sabes!

Hahi… el efecto dura 1 semana

Joder!... no quiero que nadie se acerque a lo que es mio

Tuyo?... haru no a aceptado la declaración de gokudera-san

-Gokudera se puso nervioso se adelanto mucho- Pero haru ama a gokudera-san asi que… haru siempre será de gokudera-san

Mujer estúpida… -Gokudera se acerco a haru y la beso, ya no se aguantaría esas ganas de besarla y abrazarla pero tendría que soportar a los guardianes y a su decimo por una semana acosando y seduciendo a haru pero todo seria mas fácil… eso creía-

**Siiiiiiii! Lo acabe jajajjajaa Pao-san es genial! Bueno bueno perdón los errores ortográficos que tengo pero por la escuela y eso no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir y en las historias que tengo pendientes las subo el viernes ;) besos**


	2. Nuestro beso en el callejón

Desde el dia pasado tsuna a estado muy ansioso por ver a Haru estaba tan emocionado que no podía ni dormir ya que solo pensaba en como se vestiría haru… a que hora la vería entre muchas otras preguntas y también estaba enojado con hibari por aquel acto tan "estúpido" como decía tsuna, no quería ver al guardian de la nube ya que si fuera asi nada le impediría usar el X-buner en hibari, como se atrevía a besar los hermosos labios de haru sin permiso ¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRIA!

-Dame-tsuna estas distraído- Reborn salto en la cabeza de tsuna para que lo que escuchara esperando algún quejido del decimo pero nada… -Hazme caso si no quieres que te dispare-

-Gomen reborn pero no puedo sacar a haru de mi cabeza…- La exprecion calmada de tsuna cambio por una totalmente seria –Tampoco puedo sacarme de la cabeza a hibari-san, no permitiré que le vuelva a hacer eso a MI haru-

-Tu haru?... no tu estabas enamorado de la hermana de ryohei?-

-Kyoko-chan? Pues… etto…- Tsuna miro hacia el reloj –HIIIII! Voy a llegar tarde… mama! Me voy a la escuela –Y tsuna fue corriendo muy rápido para no llegar tarde… auqnue todavía le quedaban 20 minutos extra pero quería encontrarse con haru-

-Hn… todo esta resultando a la perfeccion- Decia un muy divertido reborn

*.*.*.*

-Me pregunto si haru estará por aquí…- Suspiro –Aah… pero reborn tiene razón.. no estaba enamorado de kyoko-chan? –Movio la cabeza de señal de negación- Yo… estoy enamorado de haru… y si ella también me ama entonces no habrá ningún problema

-TSUNA-SAN!-Esa voz hizo que tsuna comenzara a ponerse nervioso

-Haru…buenos días-

-Buenos días tsuna-san que hace tan temprano por aquí?-

Tsuna comenzó a ponerse aun mas nervioso no se esperaba esa pregunta –Pu-pues…- *Vamos… yo puedo hacerlo…*-Vi-vine a ver… a ver…-

-Hahi! Vino a ver a kyoko-chan?... yo estaba esperando a gokudera-san –

-Go-gokudera-san… porque lo estas esperando a el?- Haru comenzó a alarmarse

-Ha-haru espera a gokudera-san porque… porque...- Haru le hiba a decir a tsuna sobre su relación con hayato pero una voz familiar los interrumpió

-Haru te estaba buscando- Decia gokudera mientras estiraba las mejillas de esta-

-Du-duele gokudera-san!-

-Hn te lo mereces por hacerme buscarte tanto tiempo-

-Gokudera-kun?-

-Ju-judaime! No lo había visto sumimasen!- Gokudera pedia perdón en el piso-

-N-no te preocupes gokudera-kun-

-Que hace tan temprano por aquí decimo?-

Tsuna hiba a responder pero haru lo interrumpió –Tsuna-san vino a ver a kyoko-chan-

-Ya veo… bueno no quiere que lo acompañe decimo?-

-Hahi… pero gokudera-san prometió acompañar a haru a comprar un pastel!-

-Tsk mujer estúpida primero esta el decimo!-

-Haru no es estúpida… gokudera-san deveria ser hombre y cumplir sus promesas!-

-Gokudera-kun no es necesario acompañarme en realidad quería ver a haru…- La pareja abrió sus ojos como platos y fue cuando recordaron sobre la posion

-A la estúpida mujer? Pero para que decimo-

-Hiii… pues era para… para…-

-Buenos días!- Esa interrupción hizo que tsuna suspirara de alivio-

-Yamamoto buenos días-

-Buenos días yamamoto-san-

-Ho-hola haru…- Yamamoto se sonrojo lo que hizo enojar a gokudera-

-Que tanto miras friki del beisbol!-

-Ahahaha hola gokudera-

-*Este idiota evade mi pregunta*-

-EEEEXTREMO!- Gritaba ryohei mientras trotaba

-Buenos días oni-san-

-Oh sawada buenos días al extremo!-

-Tsk… deja de gritar cabeza de césped, es muy temprano vas a despertar a todo el vecindario-

-Cabeza de pulpo si sigues gritando tu despertaras a todo el vecindario al extremo!-

-Gokudera-san seria mejor que se calme a haru le esta dando dolor de cabeza por tantos gritos-

-Es el estúpido cabeza de césped mujer estúpida-

-No le diga a haru estúpida sabe que… si sigue insultando a haru mejor… mejor…-

-Mejor que mujer e-s-t-u-p-i-d-a!-

-Mejor haru se va para siempre de la vida de gokudera-san!- Haru se fue corriendo dejando atrás a los vongola –Porque gokudera-san siempre tiene que ser asi…- Haru comenzó a llorar –Porque no puede ser como… tsuna-san o talvez como yamamoto-san… porque tiene que ser tan agresivo, malhumorado…- Haru llego a un callejón donde se metió y se sento… prefirió faltar a la escuela ya después les inventaría algo a sus padres y en otro lugar gokudera gritaba el nombre de su novia como loco para poder encontrarla sin encontrar resultado

-Maldicion donde estará esa mujer-

-Gokudera-kun tranquilízate asi no encontraremos a haru-

-Tiene razón decimo pero que hago… esa mujer se puso como loca-

-Calma gokudera-kun yamamoto y ryohei talvez la encuentren *Yo también estoy preocupado por haru… como me gustaría encontrarla*-

Yamamoto estaba corriendo por las calles con la esperanza de encontrar a haru y asi fue ya que escucho su voz en un callejón

-Estupido, estúpido, estúpido-

-Una mujer tan hermosa no debería decir tantas groserías-

-Yamamoto-san… porfavor vallase haru quiere estar sola-

-No puedo… estas en una calle peligrosa, no puedo dejarte sola haru-

Haru levanto su cabeza para ver a yamamoto y se lanzo para abrazarlo –A haru no le gusta que le digan estúpida-

-Eso deberías decírselo a gokudera cuando lo veas-

-No… haru ya no quiere ver mas a gokudera-san… pero haru no podría aguantar mas…-

Yamamoto la abrazo mas fuerte –No te preocupes haru además no deberías molestarte por insultos que no son ciertos o no?-

-Que quiere decir yamamoto-san?-

-Que yo no creo que seas estúpida haru-

-Eso cree… pero entonces que es haru…-

-Tu eres tu… eres alegre, confiada, graciosa, linda y…-Yamamoto se comenzó a sonrojar

-Y?-

-Y alguien m-muy importante para mi…- Yamamoto comenzó a acercarse a el rostro de haru

-Yama…moto no creo que…- Haru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de yamamoto pero no duro mucho su beso solo fue como un leve rozon

-Eres muy importante para mi haru- Repitio yamamoto mas tranquilo

-Pe-pero… haru no cree que lo diga desde el fondo de su corazón-desu-

-Claro que si haru… desde siempre, desde el primer dia que te vi, todo lo que haces me encanta me enamore de ti-

-*Pero eso solo es por la poción… solo es por la poción* yamamoto-san…-

-Haru yo…- Yamamoto fue interrumpido por un grito de gokudera

-Ahí estas! Mujer te estaba buscando por todos lados!-

-Haru no quiere ver a gokudera-san! A haru no le gusta que gokudera-san insulte a haru!-

-Tch… que molesta eres-

-Gokudera-kun calma haru tiene razón no deberías insultarla sin motivos pero aun si los tuvieras no lo deberías de hacer- Decia tsuna que había llegado también con gokudera

-Gomenasai Decimo no me había dado cuenta perdóneme!-

-*Gokudera-san nunca admitirá sus errores si tsuna-san no se los hace ver es otra cosa que no me gusta de el-desu*-

-Vamos mujer… digo ha-haru-

-No-

-Co-como que no vienes conmigo carajo!- Gokudera se tapo la boca con sus manos -Pe-perdon.. ya no te insultare mas lo prometo-

-No le creo gokudera-san…etto… ya-yamamoto-san-

-Que ocurre haru?-

-Po-podria llevarme a mi casa… no ire a la escuela hoy-

-Si, no hay problema-

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de haru dejando a gokudera y tsuna atrás…. Cuando ya habían llegado a la calle de haru alguien fue corriendo en su dirección y la agarro rápidamente de la muñeca y corriendo nuevamente muy rápido, yamamoto no pudo ver bien quien era por el polvo que se levanto, solo escucho un gran grito EXTREMOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Continuara_


	3. Mi hermosa confuncion (spoiler)

Ra-ratero-san sueltemeeee! –Gritaba haru que no podía ver nada porque se le metió el polvo que levanto el "desconocido" en su ojo-

EXTREEEEEEMO!

Gokudera-san ayuuuuda! –El desconocido paro en seco…- Hahi –Haru se sorpendio ya que no era ningún desconocido si no que era nada mas y nada menos que Riohey el hermano de kyoko- Riohey-san?

Miura… -Decia casi en un susurro, algo poco común en riohey- yo… QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO AL EXTREMO! –Haru salto por el repentino cambio de tono en el hermano de kyoko-

S-si puede preguntarle a haru lo que quiera-desu

Mmmmm…. TE GUSTO AL EXTREMO!

Hahi! –Haru parpadeo varias veces – Po-porque pregunta eso ri-riohey-san?

PORQUE A MI ME GUSTAS AL EXTREMO!

No lo es… riohey-san no es consiente de lo que dice

De que hablas miura!

Tu no… Usted no siente eso… -*Es por la pócima-desu*-

CLARO QUE LO SIENTO AL EXTREMOOO! –Riohey abrazo a haru posesivamente- MI CORAZON ME LO DICE AL EXTREMO!

-Haru se quedo totalmente inmóvil con el abrazo de riohey y sin saber el porque comenzó a sonrojarse con solo oler la colonia masculina de riohey tenia que admitir que tenia muy buen gusto en perfumes- Riohey-san… -Haru correspondió el abrazo- Yo no se que decir… haru esta un poco mal

No lo estes… -Riohey se aparto un poco de haru y la miro a los ojos- Yo estoy aquí al extremo! –Riohey le dio un rápido beso en los labios a haru- Encerio te quiero al extremo!

-Haru se le quedo viendo a riohey y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y le devolvió el beso, este duro un poco mas a tal grado en que su oxigeno se agoto- Haru no sabe lo que siente por riohey-san… perdóneme

Por mi no hay ningún extremo! Problema, puedes intentar las beses que quieras extremadamente extremas!

S-si….

*.*.*.*.*

Gokudera encontró a yamamoto parado en la calle donde vivía haru mirando hacia la nada…

Ey! Estúpido del beisbol donde demonios esta la estúpida mujer?

Sen-sensei… el se llevo a haru

QUE! Como rayos pudiste dejar que el cabeza de césped se la llevara!

F-fue muy rápido… no pude hacer nada jajajajajaja

Tch… -Gokudera se fue corriendo en la dirección donde yamamoto estaba viendo- Donde estas… haru –Cuando gokudera hiba a dar vuelta en una esquina tropeso son alguien y ambos calleron al piso- Oye fijate por donde caminas que acaso no tienes ojos!

Hahi usted no se fijo por donde hiba, no tiene porque ser tan grosero con haru!

Ha-haru?

Go-gokudera-san…. Haru debe irse –Gokudera la tomo de su muñeca- Dejeme por favor

No… -Haru involuntariamente se toco los labios *Riohey-san… yamamoto-san… Hibari-san… Tsuna-san…Hayato* Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos achocolatados de haru *Gomene hayato… parece que mi corazón es mas débil de lo que pensé*- Hayato…

N-no llores… y-ya no volveré a ser así lo prometo

-*Te traicione*- Perdon gokudera-san pero haru no merece estar con usted… -Haru comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y gokudera solo se quedo observando a su amada irse-

_** Ya lo se…. Corto pero era nadamas un adelanto del verdadero capitulo que es el 3 ya que me estuvieron mandando mensajes privados y pues esto salió… recuerden no es el capitulo 3 mmm tómenlo como el capitulo 2.5 jejejeje xD~~~~~Dejo mi pagina de facebook para que puedan saber sobre nuevas historias, capítulos editados y todo eso :3 ** pages/Yuifullbuster/180618088728957?ref=hl _


End file.
